Game - Lovegame
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: What's better, videogames, or the boyfriends affections?


**A/N: Alrighty then, another silly Zikki oneshot! **

**Something that actually **_**I **_**would enjoy. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Fluff I guess? **

**Oh, and mild language!**

* * *

><p>"Oy, I'm down, a little help over here?" Rikki exclaimed into her mic whilst her fingers worked frantically on the black Xbox controller. Her brilliant blue eyes didn't leave the TV-screen as the game of Call of Duty flickered on the screen. Rikki was currently fighting zombies with one of her companions in the game out there somewhere in the world, right now connected to her through Skype.<p>

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm getting' there, hang on." _Was the manly reply from the laptop in front of her on the coffee table.

"Dude, dude, I'm dying, c'mon!" Rikki told him as she defended herself in her character's incapacitated state. Soon, she ran out of ammo as well, rendering her very much useless, _and _on the brank of dying with Nazi zombies swarming around her team.

"Great, now I'm out of bullets as well! Duuuuuude." She said frustrated and she heard cursing on the other line.

"_Alright, I'm free! Hold on just a sec, I'll save ya." _Rikki's virtual teammate told her and she shifted on the grey, cream chaise long in anticipation.

Zane, laying on his side right behind herpropped up on his elbow as he surfed on his iPad, looked up and saw his girl in pure battle-mode. She was sat with her long, elegant legs crossed before his lying form, her eyes fixated on the screen and her elbows leant on her thighs as she clutched the controller awaiting for her teammate to heal her. The healing bar on the screen was increasing, slowly but surely. Only seconds later, the bloody red had disappeared from the screen and Rikki's Russian character was now up on his feet, ready to fight undead.

"Ha, yes! I'm up! Alright, time to gather some points." She said gleefully as the ticking from the controller began once again.

"_You're welcome." _Came sarcastically from the laptop's speakers.

"Thank you, honey." Rikki said back with the same amount of sarcasm, eye rolling towards the laptop. She could feel Zane's chuckle behind her shaking against her lower back.

"_Hey, a favour for a favour, I'm kinda cornered here!" _

"I'm busy at the moment, just keep the barriers locked! No, that one! On your left! LEFT, ASSHOLE. Hold up…. Ha, eat gunpowder, zom-bitch!" Rikki exclaimed viciously as she threw the last of her hand grenades to save her online companion before she turned her character to knife one out of many, however, she was hit by a swinging, undead arm, leaving a red pulsating screen before her eyes as she was injured.

"Ey, back off, you nasty!" she exclaimed in gaming-fury. Zane couldn't lie, he _was _entertained by this, watching his girlfriend go batshit crazy and having her snuggled up against him just made it even better.

A series of rifle shots was heard from the speakers in the living room, drawing Zane's attention to the screen once more.

"You hungry, zombie? Eat bullets, I'm sure steel will do you good." She said and her teammate online chuckled.

"_You know, that would be so screwed up, if zombies during an apocalypse craved bullets, rather than human flesh, as the lore has it." _He said and Rikki 'hmm'-ed in response.

"Yeah, but imagine how crappy this game would be, then." Rikki told him as their game continued on.

"Oy, who's _'sunstroke43'?" _Rikki asked, her eyes never leaving the TV-screen as said teammate ran across her, taking the 'Insta-Kill' power-up his former swarm of zombies dropped.

"_Dunno, said 'Hong Kong' on his profile. Kid's good though, he's been savin' my ass a couple of times." _

"Stalker," she said, followed by an amused snigger.

"_Am not!" _said the very-much offended male.

"Alright." Rikki agreed, as she turned her head towards Zane with a smirk upon her lips.

"Dude, Asians kick ass in whatever they do, so don't be surprised that he's brilliant!" Zane said and Rikki hummed in agreement.

"_That's racist, man." _Said the gamer sarcastically through Skype.

"How is that racist, that was a compliment!" Zane told him and returned to his tablet.

"_Whatever, dude." _

"Girls, girls, you're equally pretty, now cut it out!" Rikki said as she turned to Zane with a wicked grin spread upon her rosy lips.

"Who are you calling a girl?" Zane asked as he returned her grin.

"You two sissies." Rikki said, the grin still on her face and her eyes sparkled in the up-lit living room in the evening.

"_It's a shame I can't shoot you." _They heard from the laptop and Rikki's soft laughter filled the room, her blonde, tender curls bouncing as she laughed merrily.

"Hah, sucks for you," Zane told the online gamer as he abruptly sat up and coiled his muscular arms around Rikki's torso before pulling her down with him again.

A surprised squeal erupted from Rikki, harmonised by a mischievous snicker from her boyfriend as he held her down against his chest.

"_Ey, R-lord, you know yer dead, right? Annnnd, we're losing." _Came from the laptop and Rikki tried to pry free whilst almost chocking on her laughter.

"Zane, you asswipe, you made me loose!" Rikki said, laughing under her breath as she tried to wrestle free with her free hand. The other one dropped the controller onto the floor so she could push herself off Zane's broad chest, but his arms were too tightly linked around her ribs and back, preventing her from breaking free.

"Oh, you poor thing, whatever can I do to get your forgiveness?" Zane asked her in a mock voice as he hugged her even tighter as he grinned his bad-boy grin at her.

"Beg me for mercy when I'm free!" Rikki told him as she attempted to break free by pushing away from his chest. Zane's grin grew bigger as he hatched out his little scheme.

"Alright, I guess I'll be nice this time…" he said, mostly to himself as his grip slackened and she immediately crawled off his chest and found her original place, her toothy smile still visible on her face.

She leaned down to pick up her controller, and as her tempting behind was tilting upwards, Zane couldn't help himself.

He lunged himself forward and into her as he tore her with him. He plumped down on the chaise long with her pinned underneath him, she cried out in surprise once more.

"You. _Schmuck!" _Rikki exclaimed as she was squashed against the chaise long's pillows, feeling Zane's chest vibrate as he laughed, and she managed to squeeze her head out underneath his throat, blowing a rebellious strand of hair out of her hair.

"You're making this way too easy, babe," Zane chuckled under his breath as he watched her squirm under him, attempting to pry free.

"_R-lord?" _the laptop called, but to no avail. Rikki was struggling to breathe as she was laughing too hard, her main task now was to escape. Zane however, wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Luke, help me out, dude!" Rikki called out, her voice muffled by the pillows, as she struggled to get free.

"_Eh, yeah, no can do. But you two nasties just carry on. I'll give the guys your regards, R-lord." _The gamer said in a casual voice, clearing his throat in the background.

"No, don't leave me with this idiot!" Rikki exaggerated, stretching a dramatizing arm towards the laptop, which wasn't within reach.

"_Byyyyye."_ The male sing-sung before the droplet-sound effect confirmed he had logged off.

Rikki groaned at her online friend's remission, but at the same time, she was glad they were alone right now, seeing hearing that in the background plants ideas into one's head.

"I hate you so much right now," Rikki told Zane mildly as she still recovered from her laughing fit.

"Oh, really?" Zane asked her with a dangerous tone in his voice, and slid off her back. As she thought she was free once more, Rikki scrambled up on her knees and nudged his chest playfully, but was taken aback once again as Zane started tickling her ribs, running his hands up and down her sides, rendering her squirming and twisting around like a serpent, her body trembling in rhythm of her laughter escaping through her lips.

Zane's face wore the grin of a Cheshire cat as he thoroughly enjoyed this. But after he heard her tell him to stop as she couldn't breathe, followed by the threat of castrating him personally, he stopped and left her lying on her back with him hovering above her, watching her trying to stabilize her breathing again in between lingering chuckles and giggles.

"You're an idiot, Zane," Rikki told him under her breath with a wholehearted smile as she gazed up at him with her blue, sensual eyes.

"Love you too, cupcake." He replied in a mock voice before giving her lips a chaste kiss.

"'_Cupcake?'" _she quoted after lovingly rolling her eyes at him and he smiled her favourite lopsided smile.

"Yes,.. you're my chocolate pastry… with minty frosting… topped with… sprinkles." He told her between raining kisses down the column of her neck, finishing at her jawline and pink, soft lips.

"Ew." She said half-heartedly and ran her hands up his arms and snaked them over his shoulders, feeling his muscles beneath her palms.

"Too sweet?" he murmured in her neck and she _mhm-_ed in response.

"Verily." She added and he smiled against her pale skin. Rikki suppressed a shiver going down her spine as his warm breath hit her skin, and she was grateful his hot chest was pressed against her own, stopping her body from trembling in ecstasy.

Zane slid off her and dropped down beside her, his face buried in her neck and he inhaled the scent of her perfume, as he draped an arm over her flat belly. Rikki yawned slightly before she leant her head against his and closed her eyes as she sighed.

"So, wanna order some take-out?" he asked her after a while as he felt his insides clench in hunger and he heard her hum in response.

"Yeah, sure…" she replied lazily and he nuzzled into her neck before placing a soft kiss onto her collarbone and began to scramble up. However, Rikki's hand grabbed his bicep, holding him back.

"Just five more minutes…" she requested before yawning softly once more. He hummed against her skin as he settled down and one of Rikki's hands brushed its way up to his neck, her fingernails playing gently with the back of his neck, and her subtle gesture made him sigh happily, yet wearily against her porcelain skin.

Lying like this, he might just forget about everything called food, and just cherish her touch and warmth.

There is always something called a large breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is, fellows. A little lame, I know, but I enjoy writing these tiny, fluffy, silly one-shots, for reasons I cannot fathom. **

**So, hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved to write it, and I'll see you later! **

**~Dragon**


End file.
